1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sprinkler for an automatic fire extinguishing plant based on the dry system for rooms or the like, endangered by freezing and frost, where there are provided downwardly branching pipe pieces, starting at threaded surfaces of connection pipes, screw necks or adapter connections of the fire extinguishing agent line of the plant, wherein the branching pipe pieces are furnished at their upper end with a seal, and the branching pipe pieces are furnished with a sprinkler at their lower end, and wherein a suspended ceiling is disposed in the region of the lower end of the pipe pieces supporting the sprinkler, which ceiling only makes visible the fire extinguishing sprinkler roses.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such sprinklers are employed substantially only in rooms endangered by freezing and frost (German Printed Patent Document DE-OS 17 08 090). Such sprinklers are also employed with suspended ceilings in sales rooms and halls of department stores or the like, compare German Petit Patent DE-GM 89 09 716, if the hall space located above the suspended ceiling are endangered by freezing and frost. In this case, there is furnished an upper end closure of the pipe pieces. According to sprinkler plants according to the German Printed Patent Document DE-OS 17 08 090, the upper end is formed as a membrane, where the durability of the membrane is only very limited.
The upper termination or end closure is required so that no residual water remains in the pipe piece after the emptying of the plant.
According to the subject matter of the German Petit Patent DE-GM 89 09 716, the sprinklers are connected via a flexible hose piece to the fire extinguishing agent line. A separate suspension and support device is on the one hand connected lengthwise adjustable to the hall ceiling and, on the other hand, to the sprinkler. The hose pieces have to be firm and reliable against pressure and have to be pressure sealed up to 10 bars according to regulations. These pressure stable tubes and pressure-resistant hoses are in fact bendable, pliable, and flexible, however, they cannot accept pressure forces or, respectively, tensile forces. This means that the length of the hose has to be adapted to the distance in case of changing distances between the suspended ceiling and the ceiling of the hall structure. This results in substantial difficulties during assembly on the construction site.
The suspended ceilings are applied to the ceiling of the room of the building based on prevailing construction conditions with tolerances of from about 2 to 5 centimeters (cm). Furthermore, the network of pipes is installed with an incline or a descending slope for the extinguishing agent lines, in order to allow the grid or network of pipes to be emptied of water, if desired.
As a consequence of the two latter recited provisions, the pipe pieces supporting the sprinkler have to be incorporated and built in at the construction sites with different longitudinal lengths. This means, that the downwardly leading pipe pieces of different length have to be produced at the construction site in order to be adapted to the prevailing construction conditions. Alternatively, the pipe pieces have to be produced in the workshop of the manufacturer according to the detailed instructions of the person assembling the sprinkler plant.
Both the adaptation of the pipe pieces at the construction site as well as adaptation in the shop are very time-consuming and result in high costs.